Daddy's Baby Cutie B
by AraByun
Summary: Kalau menemukan kucing dipinggir jalan sedang menangis kiranya apa yang akan kau lakukan? okay apapun itu tolong jangan mencontoh apa yang Chanyeol lakukan ya membawanya ke penthouse untuk "NYAH! AH CHANNIE!" yah kan ribut lagi. jadi ketemu besok saja ya dadah! Chanbaek/YAOI/Mature/Gay/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun/NC/Hybrid/Kitty!Baek CEO!Chan
1. One : how we meet? and now?

**DADDY'S BABY ; CUTIE B**

Langkah kaki kecilnya menapaki jalanan ibukota yang tidak ada kata tidur. Telinga kecilnya turun, tangannya meremat satu sama lain, kakinya gemetar dengan kepala yang terus menunduk ketakutan. Ia membawa kakinya tanpa arah, memasuki tiap tiap gang tanpa tau bahaya yang mungkin mengintainya, tanpa tau kemana langkahnya menuju.

Dalam diam ia mulai terisak, air matanya mulai mengumpul di ujungnya, ia ketakutan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sinar dari sebuah mobil. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah cahaya mobil di depannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia nyari saja tertabrak ketika orang orang sekitar mulai melihat kearahnya bingung.

'BRAK!'

Pintu mobil terbuka dan tertutup dengan kasar dengan keluarnya seorang pria dengan jas di tubuhnya dan rambut diangkat keatas memperlihatkan jidatnya. Ia melangkah kasar mendekati pria mungil yang masih melihatnya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"apa kau gila?!" teriak pria yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

"..."

"hei kau dengar tid—"

"Baekkie tidak gila huwaaa"

Pria tadi kelabakan melihat Baekhyun yang mulai menangis kencang. Orang orang sekitar mulai berbisik buruk tentang pria yang baru saja meneriaki Baekhyun, Hybrid mungil dan manis.

"okay, hentikan tangisanmu, kau mau ku bawa kerumah sakit?"

"hiks, ti..hiks..dak...huaa," Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi jadi. Semakin banyak pula orang sekitar berkumpul untuk melihatnya.

"hei hentikan, kau mau pulang? Katakan, dimana rumahmu?"

"hiks, Baekkie tidak tau jalan pulang ahjussi huaaa," bukannya mereda tangisan Baekhyun malah semakin menjadi jadi. Mata merah yang tidak henti mengeluarkan air mata, hidup memerah juga tubuh kecil yang gemetar hebat membuat orang sekitar semakin keras memojokkan pria yang hampir saja menabrak Baehyun.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Em..B..Baekkie?"

Tangisan Baekhyun mereda, matanya yang kemerahan mulai berbinar senang. Telinganya yang turun mulai naik perlahan, serta kakinya berjinjit ingin melompat.

"Baekkie ikut yah! Eung," teriaknya tidak lupa dengan aegyo disertai dengan senyum semanis gula dan mata menyipit membentuk bulan sabit.

e)(o

"eungg, nyah lembut sekali! Baekkie suka!"

Baekhyun mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dengan selimut wol yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"hei, berhenti bermain dengan selimutku atau itu akan rusak, Baek"

"nyah, Channie ini lembut nyaa"

"err.. hentikan panggilan menggelikan itu, Baek"

Yah, sudah seminggu sejak kejadian Baekhyun hampir di tabrak, dan baru 5 hari yang lalu Baekhyun tau siapa nama lelaki yang hampir menabraknya. Karena lelaki yang menabraknya tidak mau berbicara dengannya 2 hari pertama dia di bawa ke penthouse di salah satu daerah elite. Dan kenalkan sayangnya Baekhyun yang baru, Chanyeol. Di panggil sayangnya Baekhyun karena di hari pertama Baekhyun di bawa ke penthouse, detak jantungnya sudah tidak berdetak tidak karuan, hampir saja Baekhyun kira ia kena serangan jantung. Tapi cepat cepat sadar bahwa itu dikarenakan pria dengan tinggi berlebihan itu.

Okay mari kita kembali dengan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di atas kasur dengan tangan yang bersidekap di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"apa?" Chanyeol menjawab ketus dengan satu alis di naikkan.

"uhh, Baekkie sebal! Channie pelit sekali! Baekkie tidak mau tidur dengan Channie lagi!" ucap Baekhyun. Ia segera menyibak selimutnya, menampakkan paha mulusnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun –karena Baekhyun hanya suka memakai kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. Bohong jika ia tidak tergoda sedikitpun dengan apa yang baru ia lihat. Ia berani bersumpah, 'belalai' kecil milik Baekhyun yang lemas yang tidak sengaja terlihat ditambah paha mulusnya, ah, tidak lupa dengan belahan pantat yang dihiasi ekor kecil milih Baekhyun adalah paket lengkap untuk menaikkan libidonya.

Ingatkan Chanyeol bahwa sekarang baru pukul 7 pagi dan ia harus berangkat beberapa menit lagi. Tapi Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk dengan sikap keras kepalanya bukan hal yang baik untuk di biarkan, karena Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun sudah merajuk, ia akan me..

"Channie, eungghh.."

Yah itu dia. Duduk dengan kedua kaki terlipat kesamping, baju diangkat sampai menampakkan puting susunya yang berwarna merah muda menggoda untuk digigit. Jangan lupa dengan 'belalai' kecilnya yang merah muda yang menggoda untuk ia kulum. Juga bibir merah muda menggoda yang sedang Baekhyun gigit.

Baiklah saatnya menelfon Oh Sehun untuk mengambil alih pekerjaannya hari ini.

 **To : OhSehun**

 **From : ChanyeolPark**

 **Pertemuan dan pekerjaanku hari ini tolong kau kerjakan dahulu. Ada kucing nakal yang harus ku urus dahulu.**

Baik mari kembali dengan Chanyeol yang sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan menyisakan ia dengan dalaman hitam. Melangkah seakan akan seorang singa yang akan memangsa Baekhyun. Seringainya semakin lebar saat melihat Baekhyun mulai bergerak mundur sambil dengan susah menelan ludahnya.

Baekhyun menyesalkan keputusannya untuk menggoda Chanyeol. Ia kira Chanyeol akan memilih untuk berangkat bekerja dan berakhir dengan memikirkan dirinya yang menggoda dengan bagian 'bawah' nya yang mengeras, dan Baekhyun bisa mengunci kamarnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol frustasi dengan 'bawah'nya yang mengeras. Namun disinilah Baekhyun, meringsut mundur dengan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, menghindari Chanyeol dengan segala kelebihan hormonnya.

"kenapa menjauh, Baek? Bukankah kau yang memulainya, hm?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dengan segera ia menarik selimut yang berusaha menutup tubuh Baekhyun yang bajunya sudah ia robek susah payah tadi.

"Channie.. jangan yah, Baekkie masih lelah, Channie..Nyahh! Ahh!"

Baekhyun menggeliat saat Chanyeol menggigit nipple kanannya dengan gemas, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk meremas dada Baekhyun.

"Channie..jangan digigit nyaah!" Baekhyun mencoba mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh, namun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Chanyeol hingga ia berakhir dengan terbaring pasrah di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol.

"menyerah, hm?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang serak sambil menurunkan celananya untuk membebaskan 'adik'nya yang meronta untuk di lepaskan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memegang miliknya yang sudah mengeras untuk di arahkannya ke lubang Baekhyun. Namun bukannya memasukkan miliknya, ia malah hanya memainkan miliknya di depan 'pintu masuk' milik Baekhyun.

"nyah..Channie! Uh, Masukkan Channieeh," Baekhyun meremas bantalnya ketika Chanyeol tidak juga memiliki niatan untuk memasukkan miliknya ke milik Baekhyun.

"eunghh Chan.."

"sabar sebentar sayang,"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukannya tidak masu memasukkan miliknya segera, namun lubang Baekhyun yang terlalu kecil membuatnya harus extra hati hati. Ia tidak mau lagi menjadi korban cakaran kuku dari tangan cantik kittynya.

'JLEB'

"NYAHH!" teriakan Baekhyun menggema di Penthouse milik Chanyeol. Syukurnya Chanyeol merupakan seorang yang mandiri, jadi tidak ada maid maupun orang lain di penthousenya hanya dia dan kittynya.

"ARGH! KELUARKAN CHAN! NYAHHH!" Baekhyun masih berteriak dengan kaki yang menendang kesegala arah juga tangan yang sudah mencakar otot bisep Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi kuingatkan, milik Chanyeol tidaklah sebesar baton milik satpam di kantornya ataupun sepanjang meteran tukang jahit. Terbilang normal untuk seorang Chanyeol namun ingatkan kalau Baekhyun –kittinya memiliki lubang yang sangat sempit. Kata Baekhyun –saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya, ia masih termasuk kitty yang muda alias belum di umur dewasanya jadi lubangnya belum siap menerima 'sesuatu'. Tapi disinilah sekarang, mendesah saat Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, menghentak semakin dalam memenuhi Baekhyun.

"rrrghh, sempithh Baek," Chanyeol menggeram seperti hewan buas saat miliknya di cengkram sangat kuat kala ia telah berhasil menyentuh titik manis milik Baekhyun.

Ranjang di bawah mereka berderit semakin keras saat Chanyeol semakin brutal menghujam lubang Baekhyun.

"Shh, Baek aku akan keluar shh," Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tempo pinggulnya. Hingga beberapa tusukkan berikutnya mereka mencapai puncaknya masing masing.

"ARGH!"

"NYAH!"

Baekhyun berteriak keras dengan kepala yang di dongakkan ketika cairan Chanyeol terasa memenuhi perutnya, ah rasanya hangat.

"eungg, Channie minggir dong, Baekkie sesakhh, aduh jangan dimasukkan lagi Chan!"

Oke mari abaikan mereka. Sepertinya 'kegiatan' mereka hanya akan selesai jika Chanyeol lelah yang mana itu adalah esok hari. Jadi mari ketemu esok hari? Okay? Jangan bosan dengan kitty Baek ya. Dadah! Sampai Jumpa kalian yang sukanya ngintipin daleman Baekkie!

Author note :

Apa kabar? Baik? Kuharap kalian semua dalam keadaan baik dan bahagia di hari yang penting bagi Chanyeol.

Sudah memberi doa dan ucapan ke Chanyeol kan?

Nah disini aku juga memohon doa untuk kelancaran ujianku.

Dan aku juga minta maaf karen ke-tidakpernah updatenya aku huhu..

Bukannya berniat mengabaikan apa yang aku mulai, namun real life ku benar benar melelahkan, bahkan waktu tidur sangat minim.

Jadi doakan semoga aku akan lancar lagi updatenya di bulan Desember mendatang.

Jangan bosan bosan ya!

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA


	2. Two : Wolf

**DADDY'S BABY ; CUTIE B**

 **05.45 PM**

Baekhyun masih asik tidur dengan boneka serigala berukuran besar yang sedang ia peluk sambil bermimpi bahwa Chanyeol adalah Hybrid serigala.

Di mimpinya Chanyeol adalah seekor serigala yang memiliki bulu hitam, mata biru, sebiru samudra. Tubuh serigala yang gagah, berwibawa juga Alpha di kawanannya. Dan Baekhyun hanya hybrid kucing Omega yang tersesat di tengah hutan karena berlari dari buruan warga desa.

Disana Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol dan kawanannya sedang berburu untuk makan malam.

"apa yang kau lakukan, kucing?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap remeh kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ketakutan akan tatapan menghunus Chanyeol hanya dapat melangkah mundur dengan mata menangis dan tubuh bergetar karena ketakutan. Namun karena Chanyeol membawa kawanannya juga, tanpa disuruh kawanan Chanyeol melingkari Baekhyun, dan terjadilah Baekhyun yang tidak bisa lari atau kabur dari Chanyeol.

"mau kemana kau, kucing?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang ketakutan. "berfikir untuk lari?" Tanya nya sekali lagi dengan menampilkan smirk andalannya.

Chanyeol semakin mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Semakin dekat semakin tercium aroma manis dari tubuh kucing miik Baekhyun. Aroma manis stroberi dicampur dengan gula gula menusuk penciuman Chanyeol membuatnya sesuatu di dalam dirinya memberontak ingin menggagahi si kucing mungil di depannya.

"rghh.." Chanyeol menggeram merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya semakin memberontak untuk keluar.

Saat sesuatu di dalam tubhnya tidak dapat di tahan lagi, Chanyeol segera melompat lalu menrjang tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Menekan kedua lengannya di samping kepala dan membuka paksa kedua paha Baekhyun.

Hingga Chanyeol bersiap mengeluarkan miliknya dan bersiap menggigit leher Baekhyun...

'BRUK'

"NYAH! HUAA SAKIT!" teriakan Baekhyun menggema di dalam kamar milik Chanyeol, sampai Chanyeol yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam terlonjak kaget.

Cepat cepat ia mematikan kompor dan melangkah dengan sedikit berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun.

"HUAAA! CHANNIE!" teriak Baekhyun, teriakannya masih sama kerasnya, tidak ada yang berubah. Keadaannya pun mengenaskan, mata memerah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir keluar, hidung memerah dengan tangannya yang menggosok hidung dan matanya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan tidak lupa piyama yang turun menampilkan puting pinknya, yang tersingkap keatas menampakkan paha putihnya.

"cup cup ada apa, Baekkie? Mimpi buruk, hm?" tanya Chanyeol dengan segera melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang terduduk di lantai dan memeluknya erat.

"Huaa! Tidak mau di peluk Channie, huaaa"

Baekhyun terus meringsut menjauh sambil menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang berusaha memeluknya lagi.

Chanyeol jelas sangat kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari kantor ketika ia menemukan Baekhyun sedang asik tidur dengan wolfie—nama boneka serigala kesayangan Baekhyun— dan Chanyeol memilih untuk segera mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka agar ketika bangun setidaknya Baekhyun memiliki tenaga untuk—ekhm—'menghabiskan malam' dengannya.

Namun yang ia dapatkan ketika Baekhyun bangun adalah suara tangisan keras Baekhyun tanpa tau penyebabnya. Dan sekarang ia tengah sangat kebingungan untuk menghentikan tangisan Baekhyun yang mungkin saja akan menyebabkan telinganya tuli mendadak. Kabar baiknya adalah penthousenya terdapat di lantai teratas property miliknya yang artinya tida ada tetangga yang mungin terganggu dengan tangisan kencang milik Baekhyun.

"hei berhenti menangis sayang, ada apa hm?"

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mendekati Baekhyun dan meredakan tangisannya perlahan. Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang terdapat dua telinga yang menunduk sedih. Sedikit dimain mainkan telinga hybrid milik Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikitnya merasakan geli akibat ulah Chanyeol.

"uh hentikan Channie, Geli" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghentikan aksi Chanyeol.

"kalau begitu ceritakan, mengapa kau menangis, baby?" tanya Chanyeol masih sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun sambil beberapa kali memainkan telinga kucing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tidak mendapat jawaban apapun mengernyit heran. Ia mulai memikirkan kemungkinan kemungkinan penyebab Baekhyun menagis sehabis bangun tidur. Hingga akhirnya otaknya mendapat jawaban yang paling mendekati jawaban dari penyebab Baekhyun menangis

"mimpi buruk, hm?" tanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis ketika tubuh Baekyun menegang di pelukannya, dan ya sepertinya jawaban miliknya benar.

"uhm ti..dak" cicit Baekhyun yang terdengar samar samar di telinga Chanyeol. Namun bersyukurlah Chanyeol di anugerahi telingan selebar gajah miliknya, jadi ia sedikitnya bisa menagkap apa yang Baekhyun ucapakan.

"lalu apa?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi, gemas dengan ketidakpastian yang Baekhyun berikan.

"uhm.. Channie janji tidak marah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil matanya menatap kearah Chanyeol. Sambil menaikkan jari kelingkingnya lalu mengaitkannya dengan milik Chanyeol.

"okay, janji. Jadi katakan ada apa, hm?"

"Baekkie bermimpi Channie adalah wolfie! Lalu Channie akan menandai Baekkie, uh seperti cerita werewolf yang Paman Bebek ceritakan! Tapi tidak jadi karena Channie belum memasukkan milik Channie ke milik Baekkie, Baekkie sudah terbangun! Padahal seru sekali Chan, Baekkie mau" Cerita Baekhyun panjang lebar tidak lupa dengan pout-an bibirnya di akhir kalimat.

Chanyeol hanya melongo mendengar cerita Baekhyun, membayangkan dirinya seekor werewolf lalu menandai Baekhyun membuat pikirannya meliar. Namun cepat cepat ia tersadar, ini semua karena Jongdae. Teman semasa kuliahnya itu minggu lalu berkunjung ke penthousenya dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin melihat hybrid milik Chanyeol.

Dan berakhirlah dengan Jongdae yang menceritakan banyak cerita fiktih dan fantasi liar yang bersarang di kepalanya kepada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang memang pad adasarnya kelewat polos itu malah mendengarkannya dengan baik dan mencatat setiap perkataan milik Jongdae di dalam long term memory nya. Jadilah sehabis Jongdae memilih untuk pulang, Baekhyun minta untuk dibelikan sebuah boneka serigala besar untuk menemani tidurnya.

Jadi kembali lagi dengan Chanyeol yang masih melongo akibat cerita Baekhyun.

"Channie?" panggil Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol masih dengan wajah bodohnya menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"ung? Channie marah?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan wajah seakan ingin menangis menyangka bahwa Chanyeol tengah marah kepadanya.

Hingga Baekhyun siap mengeluarkan tangisannya, Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"tidak apa apa Baekkie, hentikan tangisanmu itu ya?"bujuk Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya yang semerah cherry. Sedangkan Chanyeol menangkap maksud lain dari pout-an Baekhyun.

"menginginkan sesuatu, baby?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia menangkap bahwa Baekhyun-nya menginginkan sesuatu

"eum..sebenarnya..

e)(o

"uwah! Channie sangat tampan nyaa!" puji Baekhyun saat Chanyeol telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ekor kucingnya bergerak gerak kesenangan saat melihat penampilan Chanyeol saat ini.

Telinga serigala palsu, lalu soflens berwarna biru samudra di matanya, tak lupa gigi taring palsu yang membuatnya seolah olah hybrid serigala, ah kecuali ekornya, Chanyeol tidak mau menggunakan _butt plug_ dengan ekor serigala yang menghiasinya. Uh, sampai kapanpun Chanyeol berkodrat sebagai memasukkan _sesuatu_ bukannya dimasukkan.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan sambil menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih. Telinganya berdiri dengan ekor yang terus bergoyang karena terlalu senang dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang sudah sesuai denngan karakter di dala mimpinya.

"kau puas?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastik ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tidak meras bersalah sedikit pun.

bukannya merasa bersalah Baekhyun mengganggukkan kepalanya antusias sambil melangkah menuju tempat Chayeol berdiri.

Berdiri di depan Chanyeol lalu menjinjitkan sedikit kakinya dan..

'CUP'

Ciuman itu terjadi dengan tiba tiba, Chanyeol yang belum siap apa apa terkaget, walau itu bukan ciuman pertama mereka namun iu pertama kalinya Baekhyun yang memulai menciumnya.

"terimakasi, Alpha-ku," ucap Baekhyun lalu melangkah mundur menuju rak meja lalu menarik lacinya mencari telepon genggam milik Chanyeol untuk mengambil gambar Chanyeol yang sedang menjadi werewolf palsu.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, saat Baekhyun membuka laci paling bawah, bukannya berjongkok, Baekhyun memilik untuk menungging, menyebabkan pantat mulusnya terlihat dengan lubang berwarna merah muda mereka siap untuk di santap.

Hell Chanyeol tidak buta untuk melihat pemandagan di depannya.

'mencicipinya sedikit boleh juga'

Begitu pikirnya, toh dia belum makan malah, jadi pilihan untuk memakan Baekhyun adalah pilihan terbaik malam ini. Lagipula mewujudkan mimpi kucing kecilnya juga tidak masalah.

Jadi saat Baekhyun telah menemukan telepon genggam milik Chanyeol dan bersiap untuk memotret Chanyeol, ia terkejut dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang err.. hanya menggunakan bokser untuk menutupi kejantanan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan smirk andalannya melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam benar benar seperti serigala yang siap _mating_ dengan matenya.

"grhhh..." Chanyeol menggeram seakan akan ia benar benar seorang serigala.

"uh Channie jangan seperti itu dong, Pakai bajunya dulu! Baekkie mau foto Channie dulu!" seru Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan telepon genggam di tangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat telepon genggam di tangan Baekhyun malah mendapatkan ide lain yang lebih menarik pastinya.

"daripada mengambil foto, bagaimana kalau kita membuat video kita _mating_ saja, baby?" tanya Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang di tanya seperti itu haya bisa menggangguk pasrah, lalu berucap "uhm, pakai _mainan_ kesukaan Baekki, yah?"

Ya mainan seks yang semuanya berbau warna merah muda. Hadiah Chanyeol karena Baekhyun mampu melewati 5 ronde tanpa jatuh pingsan. Yang malah membuat Baekhyun ketagihan setengah mampus.

Jadi Chanyeol yang mendengar tawaran menggiurkan Baekhyun ya pasti sudah berjingkrak senang. Ia melangkah keluar mengambil tripod untuk kameranya juga _mainan_ kesukaan Baekhyun untuk dijadikannya alat membuat video panas mereka.

Saat Chanyeol sudah membenarkan letak kameranya langsung saja ia membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke kasur dan memuali aksi mereka.

Yah sebaiknya kita tidak boleh menonton adegan tidak senonoh kedua makhluk kelebihan hormon itu. Jadi tunggu Chanyeol selesai buat video dulu ya! Baru kita kembali lagi dengan si gemas Baekhyun. Jadi dadah buat kalian yang sukanya ngintipin daleman Baekkie!

 **Author's notes :**

 **Hai hai kembali lagi dengan ara,**

 **Awalnya ga niat buat ini jadi semacam shortfic atau drabble(?)**

 **Tapi karena dapat ide jadi ya kulanjutkan.**

 **Tidak apa kan?**

 **Btw don't forget to review ya guys!**


	3. Three : Video?

**DADDY'S BABY ; CUTIE B**

Terik matahari di luar sana membuat semua orang enggan untuk meninggalkan rumahnya walau hanya untuk sekedar membuang sampah atau membeli makan. Kebanyakan memilih untuk berdiam diri dirumah dari pada mendapati kulitnya menjadi belang.

Ya itu yang di lakukan Baekhyun seharian. Niatnya sih ingin jalan jalankeluar selagi Chanyeol sibuk di kantor. Katanya _'mau lihat lihat saja, siapa tau ada hybrid jantan tampan lewat'._ Tidak sadar saja kelaminnya jantan juga.

Namun berubah urung ketika mendapati sinar matahari yang panasnya menembus kulit, sehingga bisa membuat tulang juga ikut terpanggang. Ah itu hanya Baekhyun saja yang terlalu hiperbola. Jadi berakhirlah Baekhyun dengan mengotak ngatik kumpulan kaset film milik Chanyeol.

Rencananya ia mau maraton film seharian sambil menunggu Chanyeol pulang. Ia juga sudah men- _delivery_ makanan untuk menemanisnya menonton. Tapi masalahnya disini adalah, ia tidak tau jenis film apa yang Chanyeol koleksi mengingat Chanyeol itu orangnya sangat-tidak-asik-sekali. Jadilah Baekhyun mengacak seluruh koleksi kaset Chanyeol sampai ruang santainya terlihat seperti penampungan sampah kaset.

"ih, Nyeollie dimana menyimpan kaset Disney sih?!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil tetap mencari keberadaan kartun kesukaannya yang satu itu.

Ngomong ngomong sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih suka Tom And Jerry, katanya kucing putih yang menjadi pemeran sampingan di Tom And Jerry sangat mirip dengannya. Tapi berhubung Chanyeol bilang hanya punya Disney yang dulu dia beli saat keponakan perempuannya main kerumah. Jadi mau tak mau ya Baekhyun nonton Disney saja deh.

Baekhyun masih berusaha mencari kaset Disney hingga tiba tiba matanya menangkap sebuah kaset yang tidak memiliki gambar yang menghiasi-nya. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai kaset yang letaknya agak dalam. Kasetnya penuh dengan debu namun anehnya Baekhyun bisa tertarik dengan kaset ini.

Jadi ia melangkah mengambil lembaran tisu untuk menghapus noda debu di kasetnya. Setelah di lap perlahan di kaset tersebut menampilkan tulisan yang jika Baekhyun eja—karena ia baru belajar membaca 2 hari yang lalu bersama Chanyeol.

"M..AI..CA..T," eja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia tidak tau kartun dengan judul _'my cat.'_ Akhirnya setelah berpikir cukup lama, Baekhyun baru berfikir mukin saja kaset yang ia pegang termasuk salah satu episode dari film kesukaannya, _Tom and Jerry._

Jadi beranjaklah Baekhyun ke sofa dan menyalakan pemutar DVD. Ia mengingat-ingat sedikit tutorial untuk menyetel kaset yang pernah Chanyeol ajarkan. Tekan tombol berwarna merah—yang kata Chanyeol itu tombol _power_ , setelahnya tekan tombol berbentuk seperti tanda panah hingga sebuah kotak keluar perlahan dan taruh kaset, lalu tekan kembali tanda panahnya dan.. selesai.

Baekhyun kembali ke atas sofa dan memeluk wolfie yang telah ia ambil dari kamarnya— _dan Chanyeol tentu saja._ Memeluknya erat sambil berfokus kearah layar tv.

"eungh..."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika layar tv mulai menampilkan isi dari DVD yang tengah dimainkan. Yang membuatnya kebingungan adalah kenapa wajahnya yang muncul? Kenapa wajahnya keenakan seperti itu? Dan apa yang dia lakukan?

Hingga adegan selanjutnya dimana layar kamera tiba tiba berpindah seakan seseorang tengah memegangnya. Dan perlahan di turunkan mengarah menuju...

"YAK! Itukan dedenya Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun lantang sambil jarinya menunjuk ke arah layar dengan muka kesal.

Dengan seluruh amarah di dalam diri Baekhyun, ia berjalan ke arah kamar dan melangkah menuju meja di samping tempat tidur untuk mengambil handphone. Dengan segera ia membuka kunci layar, dan menekan lama angka 1 di handphonenya yang mengarah ketidaklain dan tidakbukan, Chanyeol.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga Chanyeol mengangkat panggilannya.

"ada apa, kucing?" tanya Chanyeol langsung saat ia mengangkat panggilan Baekhyun.

"kenapa lama sekali sih?!" jawab Baekhyun ketus dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti.

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar membayangkan kittynya sedang memajukan bibirnya, merajuk. Hingga ia menjawab, "aku baru saja selesai meeting, Baekkie."

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan alasan yang Chanyeol katakan mengapa ia lama mengangkat panggilan Baekhyun, alih-alih pikirannya sedang terpusat kepada kaset dengan film berisi dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Channie..eum..boleh Baekkie bertanya?" ucap Baekhyun perlahan, ada sedikit nada keraguan dalam ucapannya.

"tentu, ada apa?" jawab Chanyeol, ia sedikit mengernyit ketika mendengar nada suara Baekhyun.

"itu..eum..kenapa Channie..punya kaset berisi Baekkie?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ia memantapkan hatinya unuk bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, teringat tentang video yang pernah ia rekam, kegiatannya _mating_ dengan Baekhyun beberapa minggu lalu. Seingatnya ia telah menaruh kaset favoritnya itu ke tempat yang aman bahkan saat ia mencarinya, ia tidak menemukan dimana kaset itu. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun bisa menemukannya?

"eum..itu,"

Chanyeol bingung dengan kata apa dan bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada Baekhyun tentang kaset tentang mereka.

"Channie? Halo? Kenapa tidak ada suara Channie? Channie... hua!"

Tiba tiba suara Baekhyun menyahut di seberang sana, berterik kalap, bersiap menangis karena tidak mendengar suara Chanyeol sebagai jawaban.

"Baekkie? Baek dengar, soal kaset itu isinya tentang kegiatan _mating_ yang kau mau minggu lalu, Baek."

"eung..hiks..benarkah?" jawab Baekhyun setelah berhasil meredakan tangisannya.

"iya, jadi berhenti menangis oke?"

"..."

Terjadi hening sebentar saat Baekhyun tidak juga menjawab Chanyeol. Hingga cicitan Baekhyun terdengar di seberang sana.

"eum, nonton bersama ya saat Channie pulang nanti!"

e)(o

Chanyeol tiba lebih awal dari jam pulang seharusnya. Ketika ia sampai ke penthouse miliknya, ia mendapati ruang bersantai kosong tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun disana. Yang ia dapati hanya Wolfie dan beberapa kaset berserakan dan juga beberapa cookies diatas piring. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru penthousenya memperkirakan dimana sekiranya kucng kesyangannya itu berada.

Hingga suara gaduh berasal dari kamar tempat mereka tidur, ia melangkahkan kakinya tergesa disana. Pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna ia buka cepat untuk melihat kucing kesayangannya, namun yang ia temukan hanya beberapa pakaian yang berceceran dekat kasurnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Baekhyun yang bertelanjang bulat tidak menggunakan apapun ditubuhnya dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang basah.

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya kearah pintu kamar mereka. Menemukan sosok Chanyeol disana, ia berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat Chanyeol berdiam diri dengan wajah aneh menemukannya telanjang bulat.

"CHANNIE!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari menerjang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang masih terkejut, dibuat lebih terkejut ketika tubuh tanpa sehelai benang milik Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup saat merasakan kejantanannya sedikit agaknya mulai mengeras saat tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan perut halus milik Baekhyun. Tangannya perlahan merambat kearah pantat mulus milik Baekhyun.

Namun berubah urung ketika Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan puppy khs miliknya.

"uhh, Channie lama sekali, sih!" rengek Baekhyun. Padahal jelas jelas Chanyeol pulang lebih awal dari jadwal biasanya.

"kenapa kau tidak pakai baju, kucing?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sesaat, lalu menjawab, "eum, Channie lama sekali.. jadi Baekkie _bermain sendiri_ dulu."

"itu tidak baik, kau tau kan, Baek," tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kepala Baekhyun yang tertunduk. Menatap matanya dengan siratan nafsu diantaranya.

"eung... maaf kan Baekkie, Channie," gumam Baekhyun sambil memainkan jarinya.

"baiklah tidak apa, bagaimana kalau kita lanjut menontonnya?" tanya Chanyeol lengkap dengan seringaiannya. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengangguk dengan malu malu sebagai jawabannya.

e)(o

Baekhyun duduk dengan memeluk wolfie diantara sela paha Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol di belakangnya memeluk erat perut Baekhyun sambil sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk meremas tonjolan yang berada di dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun di depannya hanya terdiam menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya sesekali—keenakan. Video di layar depan mereka abaikan asik dengan kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan.

"Channie.. berhenti duluu, Baekkie mau liat video kita, Chan," gerutu Baekhyun saat tangan Chanyeol sudah mulai menyelinap ke dalam celana yang Baekhyun pakai.

"sekalian di praktekan, ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggigit main main telinga Baekhyun.

"ihh.. tidak mauu, Chan! Baekkie lagi sebal sama dedenya Channie!" protes Baekhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya yang malah membuat Chanyeol semakin nafsu.

"memangnya apa yang punyaku lakukan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Baekkie jadi tidak bisa berjalan tau! Trus masa punya Channie semakin hari semakin besar saja, sih! Baekkie kan juga mau!" adu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya melongo kaget, bagaimanapun juga kodratnya Baekhyun itu di bawah jadi mau di pakai dan dengan cara apapun ya miliknya juga segitu segitu saja—kecuali lubangnya yang semakin menyempit *ups.

"mau Channie ajari caranya?" tanya Chanyeol, modus berkedok cara mengajarkan membesarkan penis sebenarnya.

"MAU!" Baekhyun berseru semangat saat Chanyeol berkata ingin mengajarinya.

"kalau begitu pindah ke kamar, yuk!" ajak Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng ketika di ajak ke kamar oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan menolak ajakannya, namun apa yang Baekhyun katakan selanjutnya membuat pikiran negatinya leyap.

"di sofa saja ya Chan? Baekkie masih mau nonton," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada polosnya yang minta di polosin.

Langsung saja Chanyeol tanpa aba aba membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang di telanjangi secara tiba tiba pun hanya terdiam menikmati hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol. Ia tetap asik menonton sambil memeluk Wolfie dengan Chanyeol yang sudah mengurut pelan kejantanan kecil milik Baekhyun.

Baru beberapa kali di urut saja punya Baekhyun sudah mulai mengeras dengan Baekhyun yang menggigit Wolfie menahan desahannya.

"keluarkan saja, Baek,"

Namun bukannya menuruti apa yang Chanyeol katakan Baekhyun malah tetap menahan desahannya, tetapi tangannya mulai merambati rambut hitam Chanyeol, mendorongnya untuk lebih menelan miliknya semakin dalam.

Chanyeol memompa penis kecil Baekhyun hinga ketika ia mulai merasakan Baekhyun akan segera keluar, ia berhenti memompa milik Baekhyun lalu bangkit untuk melepas celananya, membebaskan _jagoan kecilnya_ yang mengeras.

Saat Chanyeol sudah membuka seluruh pakaiannya ia mulai mengukung tubuh kecil milik Baekhyun untuk ia gagahi. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu yag sangat menggoda di mata Chanyeol.

Namun saat baru saja Chanyeol ingin memasukkan miliknya, tiba tiba suara melengking yang paling ia kenal masuk ke gendang telinganya, menghancurkan suasana erotis dengan Baekhyun-nya.

"CHANYEOL, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Oh tidak jangan sekarang.

TBC

Huhu ga bisa nepatin janji buat up secepatnya di bulan desember.

Jadi ini dia yang harusnya up bulan desember.

Aku ada niat up di wattpad... hm bakal ada yang baca ga ya?

Btw JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA


	4. Four : Jealousy

**DADDY'S BABY ; CUTIE B**

Sebenarnya ini hari yang cukup menyenangkan untuk semua orang pergi jalan jalan atau sekedar refreshing untuk meleapaskan beban setelah hari kerja. Hari Minggu yang cerah dimana suhu tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin. Sangat indah bukan? Iya bagi sebagian orang, terkecuali seorang—ah tidak, seekor hybrid yang sedari tadi merengut malas di tempat duduknya melihat 2 manusia yang sedang asyik bercerita—sebenarnya hanya satu, karena sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya diam menyiapkan beberapa pakaian untuk mereka—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, pada awalnya yang sekarang bertambah satu, untuk pergi bermain ke pantai.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak biasanya membawa banyak perlengkapan untuk ke pantai, namun mengingat Baekhyun yang sering sekali masuk angin dan mudah sakit ketika terkenan angin atau suhu yang dingin, jadilah ia harus ekstra mempersiapkan segala suatunya—sendiri.

Baekhyun yang awalnya semangat untuk pergi ke pantai berubah manyun dengan kadar kebencian yang meningkat ketika Chanyeol berkata mereka harus membawa satu orang tambahan untuk acara kencan pantai mereka, yang mana sekarang bukanlah bisa disebut kencan kembali karena mereka pergi bertiga, jadi yang seharusnya Chanyeol di bantu Baekhyun berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang merajuk tidak mau membantu.

Baekhyun masih mendelik kesal kepada seseorang yang tidak hentinya menempel kepada Chanyeol sejak kedatangannya beberapa waktu lalu.

 _"CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"_

 _Chanyeol memutar badannya untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu kegiatan 'enaknya' bersama Baekhyun. Namun seketika matanya melebar melihat kakak perempuannya berdiri dengan tangan di pinggang dan satu tangan yang menutup mata seorang gadis yang lebih muda 10 tahun darinya._

 _Chanyeol menggeram kesal, ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam celana dan memakaikan Baekhyun pakaiannya kembali dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar sedangkan ia harus menghadapi seorang singa betina._

 _"ada apa? Kau tau? Kau bisa memencet bel ketika akan masuk, itu tidak sopan meskipun kau kakakku," ucap Chanyeol kesal._

 _"dan membiarkanmu melakukan hal tidak senonoh? Ya Tuhan bagaimana aku akan menitipkan Rose jika kau seperti itu terus?" ucap Yoora, kakak Chanyeol._

 _"jangan dititipkan disini kalau begitu, mudah kan?" ucap Chanyeol dengam menggidikkan bahunya._

 _"sudahlah! Nih titip dulu ya! Aku harus pergi dalam waktu seminggu, awas kalau ia sampai menangis!" ucap Yoora, memberikan Rose untuk di jaga Chanyeol dan langsung pergi keluar._

 _Chanyeol memandang kakaknya yang sudah berlalu keluar dan menatap Rose yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja._

 _"Hai paman kita bertemu lagi! Aku kangen loh!"_

Baekhyun meremas kuat bantal sofa yang ia pegang ketika Rose merengek minta di gendong oleh Chanyeol. Dan dengan bodohnya Chanyeol membiarkan Rose naik kepunggungnya tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang tidak henti menatapnya tajam.

"oke, semua siap!" seru Chanyeol, membalikkan badannya sambil membawa koper kecil dan tersenyum dengan idiot ke arah Baekhyun.

"ayoo!" Rose berseru di balik punggung Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dan beranjak pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

e)(o

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil, sambil menggunakan earphone di telinganya dengan volume maksimal, membuat suara berisik Rose di bangku depan tidak masuk ke telinganya.

Iya Baekhyun duduk di belakang, sebelum masuk mobil tadi sempat terjadi perdebatan kecil antara Baekhyun dengan Rose masalah siapa yang berhak-menduduki-kursi-depan, lalu berakhir dengan Chanyeol memohon untuk Baekhyun yang mengalah. Dan disini lah Baekhyun, merajuk di bangku belakang.

Sudah seperti nyamuk saja.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lewat kaca depan, ia merasa bersalah karena harus membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di belakang dan merusak acara kencan mereka. Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak mengabulkan semua permintaan Rose, ponakannya sekaligus anak dari kakaknya, Yoora.

Chanyeol berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri akan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman anatar ia dan Baekhyun sepulangya dari pantai. Ia tidak mau membiarkan Kittynya merajuk dan berakhir dengan ia yang tak dapat merasakan 'kehangatan' bersama kittynya setiap malam.

Rose masih tidak berhenti mengoceh semua hal yang akan mereka lakukan di pantai sejak keberangkatan mereka. Dan Chanyeol hanya akan membalas sekenanya saja.

"wah! Pantainya indah sekali! Aku mau berenang dan menangkap ikannya!" Rose berseru dengan mata berbinar ketika melihat hamparan garis pantai di depan matanya.

"wah..indahnya" gumam Baekhyun.

Ia juga tidak melewatkan keindahan pantai di depan matanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia bermain ke pantai jadi wajar saja wajahnya menampilkan binar bahagia, tidak lupa ekornya yang pasti bergoyang dengan keras.

Chanyeol memakirkan mobil mereka, lalu keluar untuk membuka pintu Baekhyun. Sedangkan Rose sudah berlalu pergi berlari ke pantai. Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir lagi jika Rose akan hilang. Cukup menemukan anak kecil dengan suara yang melengking sudah di pastikan pasti itu Rose.

Chanyeol membuka pintu belakang Baekhyun, berharap dapat senyuman manis dari kucing kecilnya, namun yang terima hanya delikan dan bibir yang maju beberapa senti—mengundang untuk di makan saja.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah di angkat, menolak menatap Chanyeol. Namun yang menjadi fokus Chanyeol bukan Baekhyun merajuk namun pantat Baekhyun yang bergoyang kanan kiri ketika dirinya berjalan. Iya seperti kucing gembul yang berjalan di catwalk.

Kan membuat Chanyeol ingin menculik Baekhyun untuk segera ke motel terdekat. Namun keadaan saat ini yang mana kitty seksi itu sedang merajuk membuat Chanyeol harus menahan kembungan di tengah selangkangan. Memilih membiarkan 'dirinya' tidur dengan sendirinya.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat mendekati Baekhyun takut takut jika kittynya hilang, dimana lagi coba ada kitty seimut Baekhyun yang mau mau saja ia polosin. Walau Baekhyun selalu berusaha menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol tapi tetap saja Chanyeol bersikeras berada di sekitar Baekhyun.

"CHANNIE SINI!" teriak Rose dari tepian pantai. Ia sudah melepaskan pakaian luarya menyisakan bikini di tubuhnya. Rose sedang bermain ombak ombak kecil yang menuju tepian pantai.

Baekhyun yang melihat Rose hanya menyisakan bikini di tubuh remajanya membuat sedikit agaknya iri. Baekhyun tidak bisa menggunakan bikini, selain karena terhalang ekornya, ia juga seorang lelaki.

"Baek, ayo main ke dalam air," ajak Chanyeol yang juga sudah membuka kaos atasannya dan menaruh barang barangnya di atas pasir pantai serta membentangkan tikar untuk mereka duduk nanti.

Baekhyun memerah ketika melihat tubuh telanjang Chanyeol. Walau sudah setiap malam melihatnya namun tentu saja ini hal yang berbeda.

"uh..!" Baekhyun membuang muka ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah yang terbilang seperti idiot. Memilih melangkah terlebih dahulu dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol menyusul setelahnya.

"heh kenapa tidak membuka pakaianmu kucing?" Tanya Rose setibanya Baekhyun di tepian pantai dekat Rose.

"memangnya kenapa?! Ini aset Chanyeollie tau!" jawab Baekhyun ketus sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Rose.

"huh! Bilang saja kau malu menunjukkan perut berlemak jelekmu itu, paman pasti selalu menahan muntah ketika melihatnya," Balas Rose tidak ingin kalah.

Namun Baekhyun tidak membalas balik, memanyunkan bibirnya sambil meremas ujung bajunya, siap menangis dalam hitungan mundur kurang dari 10 detik.

"hei, hei, ada apa?" Chanyeol datang ketika mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca kaca siap menumpahkan air matanya.

"Rose! Apa yang kau katakan kepada Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya ke satu satunya tersangka yang mungkin membuat kittynya menangis.

"hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya kok!" jawab Rose sambil berlalu, melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"abaikan apa yang Rose katakan ya?" bujuk Chanyeol karena kalau sudah Baekhyun menangis pasti apa yang Rose sampaikan bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"uh! Tidak apa apa kok! Yang Rose bilang benar!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghapus paksa air matanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Baekkie mau main sendiri dulu! Eits! Chanyeollie tidak boleh mengikuti Baekkie ya!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke wajah Chanyeol dengan wajah garang. Mengancam agar Chanyeol mmbiarkan dirinya sendiri dulu.

Jadilah Baekhyun bermain di perairan dangkal dekat karang karang kecil. Bibirnya masih maju dengan wajah sedih, ekornya pun melemas ke bawah.

"uh Baekkie tidak gendut! Kata Channie, Baekkie seksi kok! Rose saja yang jelek! Channie masih suka remas pantat Baekkie, artinya Baekkie masih seksi kan?!" Gerutu Baekhyun, berbicara dngan dirinya sendiri, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang sekitarnya yang menatap aneh ke arahnya.

Baekhyun tetap menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika ombar yang cukup besar telah menuju ke arahnya... hingga..

BYUR!

"TOLONG! ADA YANG HANYUT DI BAWA OMBAK!"

TBC

Author's note :

Hayoloh... Baekkie kenapa?

Btw maafkan ketidak-updatean aku lagi huhu :"(

Tapi aku tidak lupa untuk mengetik ini di sela sela waktu luang kok

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa

Btw juga ff ini aku bawa ke wattpad, bisa cek wattpad aku yah!

/Arabyun_


End file.
